Stimuli
by Silverlynxcat
Summary: Loki leaves Thor hot and bothered without a chance of relief. Thor takes his revenge using one of Loki's lesser known weaknesses. /Warnings etc. inside/


**Name:** _Stimuli_

**Pairing:** _Thor/Loki_

**Warnings:** _Graphic kinkiness_

**Prompt:** _Loki has very sensitive nipples and Thor can make him come in his trousers by just coming up behind him and rubbing them through his tunic, can make him come over and over until he's a sweaty, panting, whining mess by licking and sucking them._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_ Apologies for the endless stream of porn I've been uploading! There is more story based stuff in the works, but I'm trying to get through all the smaller prompts I've taken on from Norsekink. Once they're out the way I can give you guys something with a bit of plot (*Le gasp*)_

* * *

><p>The sight enticed him, and Thor could feel his fingers twitching; itching to follow the tempting path his mind was already treading. But they were risky thoughts, especially as he stood in the main hall of the palace that was packed tight for the ceremony taking place. Though, at present, Thor could not quite recall what it was for, so it was fortunate that it did not require his participation, merely his inattentive presence on the side-lines.<p>

He cast his blue eyes to the side - as he had done not a moment before- and observed his brother who stood alongside him in the shadow of the balconies above them. The younger prince stood stiff and impassive, yet looked delectably regal in his finest green tunic, black breeches and formal cloak.

The All-Father's speech was nothing but a soft drone in the background failing to hold Thor's attention, for Loki effortlessly had him hooked despite how intently he was ignoring Thor's visual ravishing; a fact which had the thunderer's expression twisting into a scowl.

Forced to wallow in his own irritation, Thor was barely able to conceal his discomfort as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other and pressed a furtive hand to his groin, trying to ease the arousal that was making his own breeches uncomfortably tight.

He thrice-cursed Loki's wicked, lustful tongue as he glared heatedly again, yet desire more than anger smouldered in his eyes. For Loki, devious and vexing, had saw fit to rile him to a state of palpable lust just before the ceremony, and had then proceeded to deftly avoid the hands that had sought a quick, dirty fumble in the alcove in which Loki had cornered him. Thor had been left unjustly frustrated and unsatisfied.

Thor narrowed his eyes, scrutinising the stoic figure by his side. Loki stood unmoving, to the untrained eye appearing captivated by the ceremony taking place, but Thor, Thor knew Loki so much better than anyone else, and that is what brought his blue eyes to Loki's green. They were glazed, lost and unfocused. The lull in his brother's guard brought a rare smirk that seeped dark promise and retribution to Thor's lips.

A sweep of the hall showed all attention was held by the All-father, diverted from the Princes who went overlooked; tucked away between two marble pillars at the side of the room. With slow, purposeful movements so not to attract his brother's notice, Thor withdrew further into the shadows until he felt the press of the firm stone wall against his back.

Now certain he was unable to be caught by a gaze-drifting guest, Thor hungrily devoured the sight of Loki's firm cheeks encased in close-fitting material and the slender physique emphasised by the fitted tunic. Loki looked delicious, even more so in Thor's lustful state, and he found he was unable to resist the temptation any longer as he descended upon his unsuspecting brother like a starving predator.

Immediately seeking full-body contact, Thor pressed himself flush against Loki's back, grappling both wrists into one large hand as he smothered the younger God's gasp with the other.

Loki's eyes snapped open in shock, green suddenly lively and alert as a warm hand smothered his alarm. Thor smirked as he nuzzled his bristled jaw against Loki's cheek and ground his aching cock against Loki's ass, the friction coaxing a low growl from the blond whose eyes were focused intently on the backs of the Asgardians who seemed to form a wall of muscle mere feet in front of them.

_If only they knew…_

At the feel of Thor's stiff shaft rutting against him through their breeches, Loki's eyes fluttered and he relaxed into Thor's grip. But Thor could detect the wariness as Loki watched him from the corner of his eye, clearly not sure what to expect from the lustful warrior.

The blond's grin grew, but held a dangerous sharpness to it. "Brother" the man purred quietly; a deep, voracious rumble that was quickly followed by a hot, slick tongue which invaded the trickster's ear.

Loki's knees trembled.

"How about we play a _game?_"

Loki glared, suspicion tensing his body as he scrutinised the elder prince. Thor merely grinned mischievously as he felt Loki's warm breath deepen against his hand.

"Let's see if you can keep your silver tongue hushed. We don't want to interrupt the ceremony now, do we?" Thor challenged, chuckling as Loki's eyes dilated upon realising his intent.

He dropped his hand from Loki's mouth, but before Loki could even think to scold Thor for his actions Thor's fingers had already skimmed down Loki's chest and clamped down harshly upon his nipples through the thin fabric of his tunic.

Loki's snarl was choked by a ragged inhale and Thor had to quickly wrap an arm around his brother's waist to steady him as his knees threatened to give.

"T-Thor" Loki hissed; a tinge of desperation making his voice quiver. "Not here!"

Thor chuckled darkly against Loki's neck and with his free hand began to pinch and roll Loki's rapidly stiffening nipple between his fingertips. He made sure there was no space between his body and Loki's as the younger prince's head fell back onto Thor's shoulder, eyes wet with pleasure as he huffed warm, gasping breaths into Thor's ear.

His chest rose and fell heavily beneath Thor's hand, and when he gave a particularly vicious squeeze to the sensitive nub between his fingers Loki struggled to smother the delicious, breathy little moans that made Thor thrust aggressively against his ass.

Thor's own breathing deepened with the mounting arousal and he tugged the abused nub excitedly, encouraged when Loki's hips began to twist and roll unconsciously in search of friction and he released more lustful noises for more.

"Thor" Loki gasped, his lips quivering as he struggled to fight down the noises that choked him. His head rolled on Thor's shoulder as he arched and thrust his hips with every rough stroke of fingers on his chest. "T-Thor, please, n-nooo" the Loki whimpered, lips shiny and wet as he lapsed into wordless, wanting noises, his hips grinding back delightfully against Thor's aching cock.

Thor smirked and lowered the hand that was supporting his brother's waist, a pleased sound rumbling in his throat as his fingers skimmed the steadily growing wet patch on his brother's breeches.

"You're close, aren't you Loki?" Thor whispered throatily against Loki's jaw as his other hand began to pinch and roll Loki's neglected nipple. They were hot and stiff under the thin fabric, aching for Thor's touch and he knew Loki was putty beneath his fingers tips, desperate and on the edge of orgasm as he mindlessly ground back against Thor's solid form. The merest pressure against his sensitive nipples had Loki shivering and moaning beautifully, if not more quietly than Thor wished to hear.

Thor looked back at the crowd of people in front of them, completely oblivious to Loki's undoing at Thor's rough, experienced hands. It was _exciting_, and Thor felt his swollen cock throb as he pressed his lips back to Loki's ear.

"You're going to come, Loki, in front of all these people" Thor murmured softly, "And without me even touching your cock. So dirty and _slutty_, brother," Thor chuckled throatily as he began to roll his own hips to seek some relief.

He watched Loki hungrily as the helpless, tortured prince came apart beneath his hands and waited with bated breath for that moment of Loki's undoing. His breathing hitched, and Thor felt the tremor run through Loki's body as his eyes fluttered and his thrusts became desperate. On the brink of his orgasm Thor harshly squeezed Loki's nipple between a thumb and forefinger and covered Loki's mouth with his other hand.

He only just caught the scream as Loki came hard.

Loki gasped and trembled, sagging weakly against Thor's body as the elder supported him, pressing hot lips to the trickster's ear. "Take us to a bed brother, before I strip you down and take you here."

Loki's pupils dilated, and with a sharp wave of his hand, consequences be damned, they disappeared in a flare of green fire.

**~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~**

"_Ahh_, Thor, _please_ no more!" Loki choked, voice cracking as his back arched and he came with a sob, body trembling and convulsing as more hot splashes of come coated his muscled stomach.

Loki shuddered fiercely, panting with relief as Thor finally released the red, swollen nipple from his mouth, but not before giving it a rough, parting lick with the flat of his tongue.

Loki twitched and whined.

Thor raised himself on his hands and knees to survey his quarry beneath him; sweaty, trembling and spent. He smirked proudly at the sight of Loki's nipples standing erect and a stunning red against his pale chest while his stomach was decorated with several orgasms worth of come that had been diligently coaxed from him without a single touch to his cock which now hung limp against his damp thigh.

The aftershocks riddled Loki's body, and his eyes were bleary and unfocused from the pleasure Thor had heaped on and forced from him. But still the golden God was not sated, his erection hanging thick and heavy between his legs as he pressed his hand, fingers spread, into the cooling puddle on Loki's stomach and smeared the pearly fluid over Loki's chest and abused, too-sensitive nipples.

Loki immediately gasped and squirmed, trying to evade the torturous hand. He moaned helplessly, tossing his head and arching his back as his feeble protests were hushed with soothing tones.

Thor leant over Loki, framing his body with his own and bowed his head, uncaring when a few locks of blond trailed through the sticky mess he's made as he began to hungrily lick his brother's come clean from his body, working from the dip of his belly button up towards the hard planes of his chest.

"Thor" Loki breathed; warning tone dulled by weariness as Thor teasingly circled a swollen nub with his tongue. Thor merely smirked and chuckled deeply, placing a hand on Loki's hip as he took Loki's nipple back into his mouth, sucking and tonguing it softly.

Loki keened and fisted Thor's hair weakly, body spasm as his cock, much to Loki's disbelief, began to harden again from Thor's tender sucking. Loki found himself unable to fend his brother off, magic sparking uselessly at his fingertips, and could only slump back onto the bed and let Thor sex him into an early grave. Already his cock, aching and sensitive, was ready to burst as Thor transferred to the other side of his chest, licking the last of his come from his tender nipple.

A final, harsh suck had Loki coming dry with a broken wail. Thor groaned deeply, and released along with him, creating a new wetness that trickled over Loki's thigh and sac.

Thor hummed approvingly at the sight, arms shaking with the effort of keeping himself aloft yet he steeled them, remaining upright as he appraised his brother who lay panting and seemingly on the edge of consciousness. When exhaustion began to creep into his muscles, Thor lowered himself down beside his prone lover, fingers trailing over the sweat soaked skin of Loki's heaving chest as he listened to Loki's gasping inhales.

Finally, after what felt like an age, Loki's strained breathing softened to barely audible pants.

"We're going to get in so much trouble" Loki muttered once he'd recovered enough to speak, raising a trembling hand to tiredly wipe the sweat and tears from his face.

Thor chuckled. "I will deal with father" he assured, causing Loki too snort inelegantly; yet there was no real snark, which Thor obviously noted when he pulled Loki against his chest a moment later. He took care to arrange them, pulling Loki's back against him so not to irritate his tender chest as he curled around his dozing brother.

"Hmm, just make sure you..." the sated trickster's words slurred as his sentence trailed unfinished. Thor merely smiled and embraced him tighter when Loki began to snore.


End file.
